


Si Vis Amari, Ama

by storybored



Series: Life Is More Complex Than The Twitter Handle Of The Week [2]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Each member of the wilson fam has beef with a member of the batfam except Jason?, Joe is tired and ready to fucking fight, Multi, Roleplay, Slade Wilson: Drone parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Joseph is an adult, he's ready to move on with his life. This is one of the biggest steps you could take, right?





	Si Vis Amari, Ama

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back?

Kai rifled for her keys through her purse, growling in frustration when she couldn’t find them. She hated the days where it was all meetings in a tight skirt and stilettos she could barely walk in. Children and men twice her age having the audacity to doubt her intelligence. She had two phds and multiple patents, she was CEO of the goddamn company and he wasn’t even old enough to vote. It was so fucking demeaning. Todd had the right idea, that short sexist asshole. She’d been tech aid to joseph a hell of a lot longer then Barbara had been to Bruce, and she was better at it too. And this little child had the audacity to be passive aggressive and insult her to her face. She grew up with Deathstroke as a neighbor she could do passive aggressive with the best of them.

Kai sighed in relief as her hands closed around her keys, she touched them to her forehead as she took a deep breath calming herself, trying to ignore the ache in her feet and lower back. It was a bad day, and she needed her boys. It wasn’t her husbands’ fault she was in a foul mood and it was hardly fair to take it out on them. She unlocked the door pausing at the smell of cinnamon and jasmine. A rather odd scent because her boys preferred muskier scents then what she was smelling now, she was a fan of the floral spiced scents, that Joe always said made the penthouse smell like a brothel. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she set her keys on the table, spying a piece of cardstock addressed to her. Probably a letter or something.    
Kai raised her head hearing some noises from the bedroom and disregarded them as she slid her heels off. Stretching her feet on the plush carpet, she called out a little hesitantly, not wanting to wake up her husbands,”Boys?”   
“In the bedroom.” Alex replied before fumbling with something, if the thud quickly followed by a swear was anything to go by,” Did you read the letter?”

Kai furrowed her brow as she set the rest of her stuff down,”No? Did you want me to?”

Joe’s synthesized voice came from the bedroom,” Yah, it’s why we wrote it. It’s a  _ love _ letter.”

Kai rolled her eyes and smiled for the first time that day, they were both utterly ridiculous and she loved them dearly. She picked up the piece of cardstock, frowning a little confused at the piece of black silk underneath it. The messy scrawl made her squint as she tried to read it,’ _ Hiya, doll, put on the blindfold we have a surprise to show you.”  _

She put on the blindfold hesitantly before leaning against the table and calling out,”Joe? Alex? A little help?” 

She heard some shuffling before two hands touched her causing her to jump as she was scooped up into his arms, she caressed the face of who was carrying her, a face she knew so well, she cuddled into his chest, listening to his heart beat,”Hi, Joe.”

Joe kissed her forehead in response as they entered the bedroom, causing Alex to whistle and complain,”Why don’t you carry me like that?”

Joe’s voice came through his phone,”I like her more, she also weighs like 20 pounds, you weigh like ...35.”

Alex scoffed dramatically,”ass.”

Joey seemed to not rise to the bait and set Kai down on the bathroom floor,”Should change and come out.”

Kai smiled a little amused,”So bossy, Joey. I like this side of you.” 

Joe kissed her neck, nipping at her ear,”Mm, I know. Change lover.” 

Kai heard the door click behind her and slid off the blindfold off, she smiled seeing the box laid out on the counter. An elegant calligraphy style scrawl in gold ink on a heavier piece of paper,” _ Goddess, put this on. Your disciples eagerly await to serve you. If not already in the box, don’t wear it. XOXO.” _

Kai opened the box touching the white silk, her boys were spoiling her rotten. She stripped out of her suit sighing as she grabbed the first piece of silk, a ruched skirt with a dipped dyed blue drape, she slid it on admiring the way it hugged her curves. Giving her a much needed confidence boost. She could imagine Joe and Alex picking out this outfit together. They so rarely took the reins but when they did it was worth paying attention to. Worth remembering and fantasizing about later when she was traveling for business meetings and Joe and ALex were unreachable. She slid on the top, a white strapless silk push up bra. She stared at herself in the mirror, Goddess was a bit much in her opinion but if it made her boys happy it made her happy. She wasn’t surprised when she finished putting on the gold bands and didn’t find any underwear, typical for Alex and Joe’s roleplays. She still couldn’t see the goddess thing. But maybe they could change her mind.    
She opened the door seeing Alex and Joe look up from the bed, smiling at her. Joe was pinned beneath Alex who was pressing a hand to Joe’s throat,”Boys.”

Joe bared his teeth at Alex, as Kai approached the bed. Alex stood up, kissing her slow and deep,”Long day?”

Kai leaned her head back, allowing Alex to lavish her neck in kisses, slipping into her role like a second skin,”Yes, mortals. Always so demanding and insulting. Never appreciate anything I do for them.”

Joe pressed himself against her back, his cock pressed against her ass. Slowly kissing her neck sliding his hand up her thigh,”We do. Let us worship you.”

“What kind of patron would I be if I didn’t let you two worship me?” She resisted her urge to grind down on Joe’s hand. Her only tell that she was mildly interested in what Joe was doing was that she began to lean against him more and more. 

Joe’s teeth scraped her neck and he huffed near in ear, a little frustrated at her lack of reaction. He teasingly circled her clit, making a soft disappointed noise as Alex pulled her away. He followed them dutifully, eyeing his lovers with a raw open hunger.

Kai laid on her back, groaning at the feeling of her spine decompressing. She let her legs fall open as Joe crawled between them kiss and nipping at the inside of her thighs. Her hand tangled in Joe’s hair, as his tongue circled her clit,”What a lovely disciple you are, you know exactly how to please your goddess.”

Joey wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his face. He made a happy noise as her thighs tightened around his head, he lavishes her opening with his tongue.

Alex presses kisses to her chest as he undoes her bra dropping it to the floor,”Only for you, Goddess.”

Kai let out a soft moan, as her boys lavished her with attention,” _ Fuck _ .”

Alex cupped her breast teasingly biting at her nipple. He moaned against her breast as she started to stroke his cock. He ground against her hand, nipping at her breasts. His voice was rough with arousal,”They used to carve statues of women like you, queens lost in pure ecstasy.”

Kai let out a loud moan, grinding against Joey’s face, spine arching as she came,”Oh god!”

Joey eagerly lapped up her juices before pulling away panting, resting his head on her stomach. He kissed her hip as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, thumb circling her clit. One of the few things Joey knew well was music, and the soft moans and cries from Kai were music to his ears. He loved feeling her writhe underneath him, twisting and squirming, her chest rising and falling with pants.

Alex kisses her throat,”My goddess, my love. Would you allow us to pleasure you to the best of our ability?”

Kai let out a soft choked moan sensitive from Joey trying to unravel her completely,”Always lovelies always.”

Alex pulled her into his lap, pulling the skirt up and off of her, he stared at her reverently, he adored her and she adored him. He gently pushed into her stealing away her moans and gasps as soon as she made them. 

She dug her nails into his back as he began to steadily thrust into her,”Yes, darling.”

Joe pressed himself against Kia’s back, hands sliding forward to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. he nudged her legs farther apart as he pressed her forward against Alex, essentially pinning them both against the mattress. He kissed the side of her neck softly as he pushed into her, enjoying the grunt from Alex as he felt Joe thrust against him and Kai start to drag her nails down his back.

Kai cried out as they rutted into her, each setting a separate rhythm as they kissed her throat. She whined as she started to lose herself in the pleasure. Lose herself in the rhythm and sounds that the loves in her life were making. She squirmed around them, grinding against their hips. 

Alex moaned digging his nails into Kai,ships feeling her cum around him and Joe, Joe who was looking at Alex like he hung the moon. This was a feeling he could get drunk on and he never wanted to let his lovers go. Never wanted them to leave the bed, “Love.”

Joe's hips stuttered as he chased his release rutting against Kai slumping against her after he came. Joe pulled out of Kai pressing tender kisses to her spine. He pulled Kai up having her grind her hips against Alex as Joe reached around her playing with her clit. He pressed kisses to her jaw line as he saw her completely surrender to her pleasure. Riding Alex earnestly as she ground herself against Joe's hand, God, Joe would love to draw her like this. Back arched and face scrunched up as she came again. High sharp moans escaping her as she came down from her release.

Alex buried his head in Kai's chest muffling his cries as he came. He slumped against the bed as she climbed off of him. 

Joe watched as she cuddled into Alex’s side, he laid next to his husband smiling at the two of them softly. “Rough day baby?”

“Murder? I would never suggest- How dare you.”

Kai sighed, “Not murder, maybe maiming or psychological terror.”

Joe kissed her hand, “You are the favorite child.”

Kai kissed Alex’s pec, “I know, I needed tonight, Thank you darlings.”

Joe winked at her, “That’s what we're here for, we should get some sleep.”

Kai looked over at Alex, head smushed into the pillow and mouth open as he slept, I think someone already beat us to it. “Night, lovely.”

Joe cuddled into Alex’s side earning a confused sound as he stirred slightly, “Night doll.”

* * *

Kailani climbed out of bed picking her robe up off the door sliding it on, her boys treated her like a goddess. Least she could do was cook for them. She opened the fridge trying to figure out what she could make for her boys. She froze when she felt someone staring at her,”What’s bothering you now?”

Her father in law sighed,”Why hasn’t my son taken you and Alexander to Italy yet?”

Kai straightened up before facing Slade raising an eyebrow at the mask, putting a fillet of salmon onto the counter,”Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

Slade took off his mask ruffling his smushed down hair,”Aren’t you avoiding my question?”

Kai shrugged,”We’ve all been busy and we were hoping to avoid a whole big thing. We just wanted a quiet trip.”

Slade stood up and walked over to where she was standing beginning to prepare breakfast for that day,”Where were you thinking of going?”

Kai nudged him with the spine of the knife,”Florence, Venice, Palermo. What’s with the twenty questions?”

Slade crossed his arms, making a slightly grumbly noise,”Adeline has been-”

“Aww. You’re gonna miss him.” Kai said cooing slightly,”You’re gonna miss having the baby at work.”

Slade’s scowl deepened,”Shut up. Just wanted to sate my own curiosity.”

Kai rolled her eyes and pulled out the eggs and avocados, starting to cook the eggs for the sandwiches,”Are you staying for breakfast?”

Slade kisses her temple, before going to the balcony,”Got a hot date.”

Kai smiled at him,”Oh. Tell Billy I say hi.”

Slade jumped off the balcony. Kai let the eggs cook as she shut the balcony, he’s so inconsiderate sometimes. She finished cooking the eggs and started to assemble the sandwiches. 

Alex stumbled out of the bedroom, he stood next to Kai in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. He kissed her, marveling at the hickies dotting her chest,”You look good.”

Kai squinted At him,”I really don’t. You’re just saying that.”

Alex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she laughed,”Think about it, in two weeks we’ll be in Italy. The three of us, among your people.”

Kai raised an eyebrow,”My people?”

Alex kissed her again whispering against her lips,”The gods.”

Kai laughed,”Smooth, guy, smooth.”

Alex sighed,”mmm, we should go back to bed, wouldn’t want to leave  _ Apollo  _ alone for long.”

There was rustling coming from the bedroom as Joe came out dressed in his Ikon suit and a deep scowl on his face,”Defiance is ruining my life. We should be packing and having lots of sex and be enjoying domestic bliss.”

Kai sighed, trying not to laugh at Joe's expression,Si ”How much time you got? You want breakfast?” 

Joe looked at his partners, Alex slowly pushing the robe off Kai’s shoulders as he kissed her shoulder,”As much as I’d love to eat out, I don’t have time. Gotta save the world.”

Kai smiled as her husband flew off to defiance headquarters,”He says he hates it but-“

“He hasn’t quit yet?”

“We both know why he hasn’t quit, it’s what the Wilsons do.” Kai rested her head against Alex’s chest,”I just worry that he’s not doing it because he likes being a hero, what if he’s doing it for…”

“Adeline’s approval?” Alex didn’t know his in-laws well, but he knew Slade wasn’t exactly thrilled whenever Joe put on the uniform but would acknowledge that his son was an adult, capable of making his own decisions even if Slade disagreed with them. Alex knew that look well, the pouty lips, pulled together eyebrows and teary eyes. She was worried, the same worried she knew he ran into a tough spot at work. He’d been on the receiving end of that look before, like that time he was doing a surgery in Gotham and Joker held the hospital hostage. He was sure his ribs were still bruised from her tackling him. He cradled her face gently,”Hey, hey ... he's gonna be fine. He always is, maybe a little bumped and bruised, but nothing we can’t fix.”

Kai made a soft noise, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She constantly worried about the both of them,”Think we could move the trip up a little sooner? Few days perhaps?”

Alex hummed holding her close,”I’ll see what I can do lovely, I’m working after lunch.”

There was a loud boom outside causing them both to jump. Kai turned on the news from her tablet that was left on the table as Alex went to check his phone to see if he needed to come in.

Kai gasped when saw some of the heroes disappeared, saw Joe disappear from his place in the sky,”Alex! We gotta go.”


End file.
